(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of video acquisition, processing, and distribution. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus, a computer system, and a method for recording, editing, reviewing, and distributing video segments.
(2) Description of Related Art
For many years, it has been the practice, in professional sports, such as football, basketball, and soccer, to manually accumulate statistical data on the game and on the performance of the players and of the teams. In football, for example, much of this data relates to line-ups, individual statistics, team statistics, defensive statistics, ball possession, etc. Such data is typically accumulated during a game by a human and then, after the game is over, entered into a computer database.
Historical and statistical data relating to major league games and the performance of the players involved therein represents an important tool for coaches or other sports experts to prepare strategies for future sports confrontations. Typically, the statistical data is manually recorded during a game while the game is recorded on a videotape concomitantly. For football, by way of non-limiting example, two to three camcorders record each play of the game. Camcorders are positioned above one end zone, midfield and optionally at the line of scrimmage. Each camera records for a few seconds the scoreboard prior to the play. An assigned person fills out statistical data for each play on paper.
At the end of the game, the tapes are immediately consolidated into a set of three tapes: offensive, defense, and special plays. These tapes are dubbed and a copy given to the visiting team, along with a copy of the play information sheets. In this way the video information and the accompanying statistical data associated therewith are stored onto two different media: the videotape and the paper.
When review is desired, coaches typically ask a human editor to create a tape showing specific plays, the request being specific to the types of plays the coach is interested in. For example, a coach might ask for all offensive fourth down and long yardage plays performed during the last three months by their next opponent. The editor manually reviews the play sheets, retrieves the appropriate tapes based on those offensive fourth down and long yardage plays the editor finds in the play sheets, and assembles a new tape based on the coach's specification. Some teams manually enter the play information sheets into a computer database. However, the editor still needs to pull the proper tapes, identify the plays responsive to the request and find the correct plays on a tape manually, e.g., by fast forwarding until the play is found.
The current system for recording and processing sports events is, however, burdensome. For example, during recording of a game the camera operator is required to focus on the scoreboard, film it, and then re-focus on the play--all in a span of a few seconds. This procedure is tedious and subject to errors. Moreover, the editing step, in current systems, involves a human operator both for the assembly of a tape containing a certain game and the assembly of a tape containing specific clips from different games. Furthermore, the current systems and methods utilize both a videotape with a game recorded thereon and statistical sheets with statistical data recorded thereon. The handling of information on two separate storage media is not desirable and can be inconsistent.
It is desirable to provide an apparatus and method for reviewing and editing and distributing video segments where the involvement of human operators is substantially reduced or eliminated. It is also desirable to provide an apparatus and method for obtaining reviewable searchable statistical information and video information stored on a single removable storage medium such as a videotape. It is also desirable to provide for an apparatus and method for annotating a video segment of information, representing a play, with a scoreboard generated, by a computer, from statistical information corresponding to the respective segment.